


Divide and Conquer

by thingyoudowiththatthing



Series: Lifelong Love Letter [37]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 10:54:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16659778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingyoudowiththatthing/pseuds/thingyoudowiththatthing
Summary: It’s Halloween 2017. The house is decorated as a family before Seb goes trick and treating with Isa and Y/N stays home with baby Alex.





	Divide and Conquer

Alex was a growing, happy, and healthy baby and Isabella was as energetic and full of life as always which meant a very tired Y/N most of the time. She was happy though and things between her and Sebastian had never been better.

Sebastian knew both of them had worried slightly that adapting to another child would cause frictions like the last time, but so far there had been none of that. Sebastian did his best to help out with both kids as well as he could. It mostly meant making sure Isabella was entertained since Alex still needed his mom most of the time.

He got up during the nights and had made sure he wasn’t needed on any film sets before Alex was big enough to be able to travel with them. Y/N had assured him she would be fine without him, especially with both of their mom’s visiting a lot, but he didn’t want to leave them. He also saw the relieved look in her eyes when he had stubbornly assured her he was staying home for a few months.

Sebastian and Isabella had been the ones to decorate the new apartment too while Y/N and Alex had been resting on the couch. And Isa had once again been in charge of the costumes which Sebastian slightly regretted as he looked into the mirror.

“Seb. Isa is ready,” Y/N called as she walked into the room and she started laughing the moment Sebastian turned around in full Anna costume.

“Not funny,” Sebastian grumbled, but couldn’t help the smile from reaching his eyes as she approached him in her Taco Belle costume their daughter had also picked out.

“You’re an amazing dad. You know that right?” Y/N smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck and Sebastian instantly pulled her close against him.

“Yeah?”

“Yes. The best,” she assured him, and Sebastian couldn’t help but smile into her kiss. Honestly, he didn’t really mind making a fool out of himself. He did that for a living anyway and if it made Isabella happy, he’d gladly dress like an idiot every day.

“Daddyyyyy. Come on!” Isabella appeared in the door, pulling a face when she saw her parents kissing. “Ew.”

“I’ll give you ew,” Sebastian laughed, kissing Y/N’s cheek before running after his squealing, Elsa dressed daughter. He quickly caught her, kissing her cheeks over and over again as she laughingly fought against him.

“Sshh you two.” Y/N laughed as she walked up to them, handing Isabella a Jack O’Lantern basket. “The burrito is asleep.”

“Can I share my candy with Alex when I get home?” Isabella asked her mom as she helped her into her coat.

“Baby, he is too little to eat candy still. But that’s very sweet that you want too.” Y/N kissed her daughter’s cheek. “Stay close to Daddy so he doesn’t get lost okay?”

Y/N winked up at Sebastian who just chuckled taking his daughter’s hand.

“Don’t worry Mommy. I’ll take good care of him,” Isabella promised with a serious look on her face, making both her parents laugh.

“I’ll have hot chocolates ready for you when you get home,” Y/N promised, letting Sebastian steal another kiss before he headed out into the cool Halloween New York night with his daughter’s hand secured in his as she happily skipped next to him.


End file.
